Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Un antiguo mito japonés dice que si dos enamorados cometen suicidio, renacerán como hermanos. ¿Acaso las almas de dos enamorados que murieron en la segunda guerra mundial había reencarnado en los gemelos Black y White? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" Regalo para Brian


**_Hola chicos. ¡Feliz Navidad! (atrasada :v)  
Ya saben como es esto, siempre llego tarde :´v.  
Bueno, les traigo un pequeño one-shot, que es el regalo del "Santa Secreto" para el señor Brian (cuyo nick de FF desconozco :v)_**

 ** _Lamento haber sido impuntual, pero oye, mejor esto que nada ¿no? quise esperar para traerte algo mas descente, espero lo disfrutes :D  
Sin mas, me despido._**

 ** _Felices fiestas :D_**

 ** _Nota: One-shot de Agencyshipping, un poco de BlackxWhi-Two y leve NxWhite.  
Advertencia: Este fic tiene escenas de incesto, si repudias este tema, seria mejor que te abstengas de leer esta obra._**

 ** _Nota 2:_ Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes canónicos de Pokémon son propios de Pokémon (:v)**

* * *

 **Amor en tiempos de guerra.**

 **(by: Jose Manuel Báez Banda)**

Pueblo Lavanda, Región de Kanto

26 de febrero de 1945

El fuerte estruendo de la bala disparada por un mortero es el indicativo de que la mañana comenzó. Todo el mundo (exceptuando Alola y Hoenn) se ve enfrascado en una guerra letal que lentamente se está acabando. Iniciada por un loco en la región de Kalos, la gran guerra estaba concluyendo con la toma de Luminalia por parte del ejército de Jotho. Kanto era la única región de la unión del eje (Kalos-Kanto) que se resistía a perder.

Pueblo Lavanda era uno de esos pueblos donde se podían ver los estragos de la guerra. Una neblina llena de olor a muerte y plomo abrazaba el lugar. La mayor parte de casas estaban desechas, las calles llenas de marcas de balas y ataques de Pokémon. Además de las innumerables personas que buscaban algo de comida o atención medica, acompañados únicamente por los cadáveres que se agrupaban en montones. Si, Kanto perdía la guerra, pero no quería aceptarlo.

En medio de todo este ambiente de podredumbre, se alzaba con algo de luz y esperanza el Centro Pokémon del pueblo, lleno hasta el tope de soldados heridos y gente que tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar atención medica.

La sala principal estaba completamente sucia, llena de mugre y sangre que impedían ver el suelo amarillo del recinto, las paredes rasgadas y agujereadas por recibir múltiples impactos, el techo se tambaleaba cuando la tierra recibía otro golpe de mortero o misil aéreo y en la recepción, las enfermeras trataban a soldados heridos.

Una de esas enfermeras era una chica de Ciudad Verde llamada, Sofía, quien se encargaba de sacar las balas de humanos y Pokémon. Aunque era bastante optimista acerca de la guerra, tenía claro que Kanto perdía a pasos agigantados desde que Kalos cayó. Unova era muy poderosa y Johto atacaría en cuanto exterminaran a todos los aliados del iniciador de la guerra. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que su actual pareja, Chandler, seguía en el campo de batalla en Ciudad Carmín y no había vuelto después de quince días. Cuando empezaba a pensar en lo peor una persona vestido de militar, cabello castaño y piel blanca manchada y con rifle armado llego al lugar, junto a su Arcanine y 10 soldados más.

—¡Sofía! —grito el joven al ver a su amada.

—¡Chandler! —devolvió el grito al verlo, salto el mostrador donde curaba enfermos y corrió hacia su amado, dándole un fuerte abrazo por haberlo extrañado tanto.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde cariño —el calor que recibía de su amada le hacía reconfortarse.

—Te extrañe tanto mi amor —llorando en su pecho.

—Tranquila mi vida, ahora creo que estos chicos y yo necesitamos un descanso para volver al frente —separándola levemente de su cuerpo—. ¿Tienen comida?

—Algo en la sala del fondo, pero dime, ¿cómo termino la batalla?

—Perdimos... esos malditos unovianos atacaron por sorpresa y tomaron la ciudad, no tomara mucho tiempo para que traten de llegar a la capital y entonces...

El estallido de un misil hiso temblar el suelo, el ejercito de Unova había llegado a Pueblo Lavanda y el ejército tendría que volver a pelear. Aunque estaban hambrientos, todos los chicos que volvieron con Chandler tendrían que volver a pelear.

—Sofía, lleva a las enfermeras al sótano y resguarden las municiones, yo y los demás soldados defenderemos la ciudad —besándola en la frente— te amo.

Sin dar tiempo de réplica, Chandler tomo su rifle y salió a la batalla. No importa que los superaran en número, daría su vida para proteger a su región, a sus amigos, a su familia y a su amada.

Ciudad Porcelana, Unova

5 de noviembre del 2015

En mitad de la majestuosa, lujosa e importante ciudad Porcelana, se encontraba una pequeña plaza donde las parejas y amigos pueden pasar un buen rato, mirando la fuente del centro llena de Pidove, tomar un helado o simplemente ir tomar un respiro.

En una de las bancas ocupadas, se encontraban dos viejos compañeros conversando, eran Black y Cheren.

—Y entonces ¿cuál es tu plan para no reprobar artes? —el chico de suéter cian le preguntaba a su amigo que estaba sentado al otro lado de la banca.

—No estoy seguro del todo, siempre fui malo en artes y no sé si pueda sacar cien con todo lo que tengo —el otro amigo de suéter azul comió un poco de su helado de fresa.

—Nunca fuiste muy bueno en artes, Black —su amigo termino el helado que se había comprado—. ¿No has pensado en hacer trabajos extracurriculares?

—No me llaman la atención. Mi voz es pésima para él coro de Bianca, y tengo dos pies izquierdos como para bailar en la obra de danza de Iris.

—Eso me recuerda cuando trataste de invitar a bailar a Whi-Two y ambos terminaron con los pies adoloridos —una leve carcajada salió de sus labios, para después terminar de comer su helado.

—Estaba muy nervioso —el rostro del chico comenzó a sonrojarse—, pero lo acepto. No sé qué voy a hacer.

—¿Porque no participas en mi obra, hermano? —una chica de cabello oscuro les hablo desde atrás de la banca.

Cuando ambos se giraron, se encontraron con la bella chica de chaleco negro y shorts cortos, White, la hermana gemela de Black.

—¿Tienes una obra? —su hermano pregunto confuso.

—Claro, llevo planeándola desde septiembre —la chica se puso frente a ellos—. Incluso Cheren me ayudo con el guion.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y porque no me contaron de esto? —la expresión de Black cambio a una de sorpresa y algo de enojo.

—No lo vimos necesario —White contesto cuando vio a Cheren algo nervioso—. Además, estuviste demasiado ocupado con tus derivadas y eso.

—Cálculo es una materia que exigía todo de mí, pero bueno, ¿de qué trata tu obra? —el chico suspiro.

—Sobre una princesa ama del arco, y un soldado a pistola, los cuales se enamoran y viajan a la nueva Sinnoh para tener una nueva vida —los ojos de la chica desprendían cierta felicidad al contemplar en su mente la obra.

—Basada en una novela de Sinnoh, la obra fue aprobada por la profesora Shauntal y casi toda la preparatoria quiere verla, ¿cómo es que no te enteraste? —ajustando sus lentes.

—Supongo que estaba distraído —tratando de recordar algún fragmento, pero realmente nunca supo de la obra—. Pero como sea, supongo que actuar es mi mejor opción. ¿Cuál papel tienes para mí?

—Veamos —la chica empezó a hojear el guion que tenía en sus manos—, estas de suerte Black, el papel del protagonista está vacío, así que tu interpretaras al caballero Henry Dyon.

—¿Estas segura de darle el papel, White? —un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de Cheren.

—Claro, sé que mi hermano hará un buen trabajo —dándole a Black el guion completo—. Tienes una semana para leerlo, los ensayos empezaran el lunes veintiuno.

—Sera mucho trabajo, pero supongo que es esto o ridiculizarme cantando o bailando frente a Whi-Two —el chico se levantó con una gran determinación—. Bueno, iré a leerlo tranquilamente en otro lugar, nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Te veo en casa, Black —la chica le dio su más gentil sonrisa.

Y con la misma sonrisa y determinación, Black, corrió hacia el sur de la ciudad. White se sentía muy satisfecha por tener el cast completo, y tambien por haber ayudado a su hermano. Pero cuando ella se disponía a irse, Cheren la detuvo un momento.

—No sé si sea una buena idea —Cheren se levantó de la banca.

—Vamos, confió en mi hermano.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que el tendrá que besar a Whi-Two al final?

—Vamos, por eso mismo lo hice —la chica sonrió confiada y miro al poco césped de la plaza—. Sera una buena oportunidad para que le pierda la timidez a la chica, será como un regalo de cumpleaños. Ademes, era eso o poner a Lack-Two, y no creo que a Whi-Two le agrade besar a su hermano.

—Tienes un punto —suspiro y miro al lado contrario—. Espero que salga bien. Te veo luego, White.

—Nos vemos después, Cheren.

Pueblo Lavanda, Región de Kanto

1 de marzo de 1945

Esto era una locura para Sofía. Ya habían pasado cinco días y aun no podía salir del sótano. La insalubridad que conllevaba estar en ese lugar, combinado al continuo sonido de las balas y los misiles, la tenían vuelta un manojo de nervios.

El lugar era oscuro, con agua estancada y pisos completamente sucios. Los Ratata eran una constante amenaza, pues acababan las provisiones. Incluso la gente no había dormido por el retumbar de las bombas explotando.

Cuando su llama de esperanza se agotaba, una luz que provenía del exterior les devolvió las esperanzas. Eran un soldado del ejército de Kanto, quien les dio la orden de abandonar el recinto para moverse a la capital de la región. Era un escuadrón de rescate.

Más que calmarse, Sofía se alarmo aún más. ¿Qué paso con Chandler? ¿Porque no es el quien los rescata?, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando salió del sótano. El Centro Pokemon estaba completamente destruido. Donde alguna vez había un hospital para los heridos, ahora solo había llamas y muros destruidos. El piso estaba lleno de cadáveres y cubierto por sangre. En el ambiente se aspiraba un maldito olor a muerte.

Al salir del recinto, el panorama era peor. Casi todo el pueblo estaba destruido, la densa capa de plomo se había disipado, para revelar un panorama aterrador con miles de muerto y casas destruidas. Al sur se podía ver al ejército de Unova, Sofía podía sentir como los malditos desgraciados gozaban disparando hacia sus compatriotas. Pero su cara se llenó de más horro cuando miro a la armada. Los soldados de Kanto se ponían bombas en sus estómagos y se dirigían hacia el enemigo para tratar de detenerlos. Los gritos y las lágrimas que derramaban parecían retumbar en la mente de la chica, que subía a un vehiculo para resguardarse en Ciudad Azafrán. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse en el horizonte, era al mismo hombre que los había rescatado, poniéndose una bomba y dirigiéndose hacia los de Unova.

Pueblo Arcilla, Región de Unova

14 de noviembre del 2015

La tranquila de Pueblo Arcilla es bien conocida, el lugar donde Black y White Vivian es uno de los más relajantes que hay en Unova. Cuando el ocaso se hizo presente, White chateaba con un amigo de Hoenn, pidiéndole un favor acerca de la obra.

Ella estaba en sus aposentos, sentada en su silla rosada frente a su laptop, vestida en unos mini shorts pijama rosados y un top del mismo color. La chica había conocido al chico en primero de prepa y se hicieron rápidamente amigos. A él le encantaba diseñar ropa, por lo que White le pidió ayuda para que confeccionara las ropas de Whi-Two, el dinero correría por parte de la escuela.

El ambiente de paz se vio interrumpido, cuando Black abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a la joven White, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Oye, te más cuidado al entrar ¿sí?! —la chica no pudo evitar gritar.

—¿Quién será Baiolet en esta obra? —Black se encontraba completamente sonrojado, además de solo llevar un bóxer y una camisa de tirantes.

—¿Baiolet? Pues, ¿quién crees tú? —la sonrisa de White se volvió algo picara.

—No lo sé, hay muchas chicas, lo importante es que me digas ¿quién Sera Baiolet? Y sobre todo... ¿Realmente tendré que besarla?

—Tranquilo, solo será un beso tranquilo —la chica se levantó feliz—. Además, creeme que me lo agradecerás.

—¿Por elegir quien será mi primer beso?

—Wow espera, ¿no has dado tu primer beso? —el tono de voz notaba mucha curiosidad.

—Bueno, no. Pero enserio debes decirme.

—Está bien tranquilo —la chica suspiro, se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y finalmente hablo con alegría—. Tu crush hermanito, Whi-Two.

—¡¿Que?! —el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate y soltar un grito increíble.

—Oye, deja de gritar quieres, asustaras a mama —tratando de calmar la sorpresa de Black.

—Es que, eso significa que, pero yo no sé cómo, que tal sí.

—Tranquilo, solo trata de relajarte ¿quieres?

—¿Y ella sabe de todo esto?

—Así es, y está de acuerdo —la chica se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito con el codo—. Y aquí entre nosotros, se vio bastante interesada.

—Vaya, en este momento me siento feliz y enojado —el cambio de temperamento fue tan repentino que hasta White se asustó—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no se besar, White. ¿Y si solo aplasto sus labios? ¿y si la lleno de babas de manera horrible?

—Eres más dramático que yo sabes. Mira lo harás bien hermanito, solo tienes que despejar tu mente y pensar en lo positivo que será besar a la chica por la cual fantaseas por la noches.

—Espera ¿qué dijiste?

—Te he escuchado en las noches Black. "Señorita Whi-Two, ¿quisiera casarse conmigo y tener 3 hijos?", debo admitir que me das algo de ternura.

El sonrojo de Black no podía sea mayor. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba enamorado de Whi-Two desde que se conocieron en segundo de preparatoria, desde entonces, ella habita en su mente y en todo lo que hace, estaba perdido en ella. Y el pensamiento de que podrá besarla sin que su hermano se interponga lo ponía tanto feliz, como preocupado por no saber si lo haría bien.

—Mira, cuando salí con Natura me sentí igual, pero después se te ira el estrés y todo será pan comido —la chico lo tomo del hombre—. Deja al personaje fluir en ti y todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, ahora dejame ir a mi cama a repasar todo esto —el chico suspiro y se acercó al umbral de la puerta—. Supongo que, gracias White.

—Todo sea por mi hermano favorito —White le dio la sonrisa más sincera que podía expresar.

Ciudad Azafrán, Región de Kanto

10 de marzo de 1945

La ciudad capital no la llevaba del todo bien. Siendo la única ciudad "segura" de todo Kanto, casi toda la región vivía y se refugiaba en sus calles, con la esperanza de que algún día todo esto terminara y que el gran titán rojo y el mounstro despierto volviera a dormir. Para estos momentos, todos pensaban que meterse a esta guerra fue una completa locura. Tres regiones contra dos ¿quién en su sano juicio entraría a una guerra con desventaja numérica?

En una de las habitaciones del hospital (que estaba llena de desplazados de guerra) yacía Sofía, después de haberse desmayado en Pueblo Lavanda. Había estado en ese estado por 9 días, sin dar respuesta alguna de poder despertar. Todo cambio cuando una suave voz la soltó de los brazos de Orfeo.

—Si puedes escucharme, por favor despierta, mi amada Sofía —la voz transmitía tristeza y algo de dolor.

Tan así como si fuera una reacción química, la voz del chico retumbo en la cabeza de Sofía. La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Chandler, quien tenía algunas cicatrices, pero estaba vivo. Sin perder tiempo, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

—Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así quieres —unas lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus ojos.

—Lo lamento tanto amor —Chandler la miro a los ojos y choco sus labios con los de ella, en un acto que les hizo recordar mejores tiempos.

Sofía se aferró a los hombros de su amado, deseando que ese beso no terminara nunca y se mantuvieran así hasta la eternidad. Pero su necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse.

—¿Porque no apareciste junto a la brigada de rescate?

—No pude, tenía que defender el fuerte del sur. Mi general me pidió que viniera a la capital un día antes de que la brigada llegara.

—Pensé que tú te habías suicidado tratando de matar a los unovianos.

—No, me fui antes de que tomaran esa táctica...

—¿Cuánto más piensan seguir con esto? ¿cuándo terminara esta estúpida guerra? ¿cuánta más sangre debe ser derramada para que esto termine?

—Sofía, no podemos darnos por vencidos así como así. Nuestro honor...

—¿A donde nos ha llevado el estúpido honor? Acaso no ves las miles de muertes que hemos provocado.

El enojo de Sofía era evidente, pero Chandler no podía hacer nada, solo es un simple soldado que sigue órdenes. Sin embargo, tenía una idea para tratar de tener algo de paz. Con un suspiro y algo de serenidad el chico hablo.

—Un chico del ejercito me conto sobre un lugar al norte de Ciudad Celeste donde podemos estar seguros. Es una especie de bosque que casi nadie conoce —Chandler tomo la mano de Sofía—. Si así lo deseas, podemos huir a ese lugar.

—¿Cómo está seguro que no nos encontraran los unovianos?

—Casi nadie en el planeta ha explorado ese lugar. Podemos partir en la noche, mi general me dijo antes de morir que tuviera bien en claro mis prioridades. Mi prioridad eres tú.

Sofía se quedó pensando por un momento. Aunque no podía confiar en la información de ese lugar, no tenía muchas más opciones para estar tranquila. Toda su familia había muerto y su destino dependería de quien le ganara a Kanto primero. Con Unova no le iría demasiado mal, pero con Johto sería un infierno. Con un suspiro final, la chica acepto, partirían esa misma noche.

—Todo saldrá bien, ahora dejame ir a ordenar unas cosas —sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

—Eso espero, por favor no tardes.

—No lo hare —Chandler salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco dos píldoras de color azul—. Por Arceus, que no pase nada malo.

Pueblo Arcilla, Región de Unova

30 de noviembre del 2015

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que White le encargo el traje de Baiolet a su amigo de Hoenn, y finalmente el traje había llegado. El traje consistía en unos guates azules con pliegues al final de los mismos, una camisa de color grisáceo con unas mangas cortas brumosas de color azul, un cinturón de una corona, y una falda del mismo color que la camisa. Aunque pareciese un atuendo medieval, era bastante fiel a la obra original.

White invito a Whi-Two a su casa para que se probara la ropa y ver si necesitaba alguna modificación (y de paso, fortalecer la amistad con su "futura cuñada"). Y como era de esperarse, Black decidió quedarse en su cuarto y tratar de no pensar en que la chica de sus sueños está en casa. Pero pensó que sería descortés no ofrecerle algo de beber a ella y a su hermana.

Mientras bajaba a la cocina para llenar dos vasos de jugo, White y Whi-Two hablaban sobre el traje. Le había quedado a la perfección, exceptuando por estar un poco apretado a la altura del pecho (consecuencia de no tener en cuenta el factor femenino), pero no era algo que fuese tan malo.

—Debo admitir que tu amigo si sabe diseñar ropa, White —la chica de enormes coletas se miró atentamente en el espejo.

—Creeme que lo sé, todo el primer grado se la paso criticando mi ropa y la de N. Aunque al principio me caía algo mal, finalmente me di cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común y pues surgió la amistad.

—Ya veo —la chica se vio una vez más en el espejo y se quedó pensado—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —respondiendo con gran alegría.

—¿Porque cortaste con N?

—Bueno... —la expresión de alegría se convirtió en incomodidad al recordar aquellos tiempos en lo que andaba con N—. Era un chico muy lindo y todo, pero no me gusto su forma tan radical de ver las cosas —White se quedó pensando, realmente N no tenía demasiados defectos—. A decir verdad, era un chico que no aceptaba otros puntos de vista, y quería hacer cambiar el mío sobre... algunas cosas —White se sonrojo levemente al recordar algo mas—. Tambien me entere de algo un poco más... raro.

—¿A qué te refieres con raro? —pregunto confusa.

—Pues —la chica suspiro—, ¿prometes que quedara entre nosotras?

—Si

—Bueno, N es bisexual y... le gustaba mi hermano.

—No puede ser.

La cara de sorpresa de Whi-Two eclipso con la cara de White de sonrojo y pena. White había prometido no revelar ese secreto, pero pensó que sería una buena opción para reforzar la amistad. Lo que White no sabía que Whi-Two estaba interesaba por N, pero esas palabras habían roto el esquema que ella tenía sobre él. Las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto White, tratando de disipar su sonrojo.

—Soy Black, pensé que sería una buena idea traerles algo de jugo para...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Whi-Two abrió la puerta rápidamente, encontrándose al chico vestido con un pantalón y una camisa blanca de mangas negras. Black, al momento de ver a Whi-Two se sonrojo, más aun cuando levemente bajo la mirada y pudo notar como el traje actuaba de escote. Antes de que pudiera ser visto, levanto rápido la mirada para no ser descubierto.

—Ho-hola Whi-Two, les traje un poco de jugo de naranja —el tambaleo de sus huesos, la tartamudez y el sonrojo no paso desapercibido, pero no sorprendió a las dos chicas, Black casi siempre se ponía así cuando estaba cerca de Whi-Two.

—Oh que amable —tomando la charola con los dos vasos—. Pasa, tu hermana y yo platicamos de la obra.

Ambos hermanos se desconcertaron por la actitud de Whi-Two. La chica dejo los vasos en una mesa y después se volvió a acercar a Black con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

—¿Qué tal me veo con este traje? —el tono de voz de Whi-Two era coqueto y a la vez transmitía ternura.

—Bueno... siendo honesto... te vez hermosa —Black estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado.

—Gracias, agradece a tu hermana y su amigo por confeccionarme esta ropa —la chica tenía una sonrisa que dejaba extrañado e incómodo a Black.

—Vaya, así que ese chico aun te hace favores, White —le chico volteo a su hermana, como si buscara ayuda de aquella situación.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es el chico, tambien le encargue tu traje de Henry, puedes checarlo si gustas.

—Por supuesto, me gustaría ver cómo te vez vestido con el —Whi-Two no perdió la oportunidad de "coquetear".

—Bueno, supongo que iré a probármelo, ya vuelvo —sin perder tiempo, Black salió de la habitación y corrió a su cuarto.

—Bueno, y tú ¿que traes ahora? —White se levantó de su cama y tomo un vaso de jugo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que acaba de pasar, no creas que no note como le coqueteabas a mi hermano eh —tomo su juego y lo dejo hasta la mitad.

—Oh vamos, solo trataba bien a tu hermano. Además, ¿no quieres que salga con tu hermano?

—Bueno, sí. Pero que sea más orgánico, así parece que lo hiciste apropósito —White estaba levemente enojada.

—No puedo evitarlo, Black es bastante adorable cuando se lo propone —la sonrisa en su rostro confundía un tanto a White.

—De acuerdo, solo trata de ser mas orgánica ¿quieres?

White debía aceptar que solo quería lo mejor para su hermano, aunque eso significara actuar como cupido para emparejarlo con la chica que estaba frente a él. Pero por alguna razón, ahora no le parecía una buena idea. La actitud de su amiga con Black le daba algo de celos. Pero ¿porque le darían celos?, ella planeo esto desde que metió a Black en su obra. Divagando sobre eso, no noto como había tomado la última gota de su jugo. Suspiro y pensó. —Bueno, debe ser normal, todas las hermanas sienten celos de eso ¿no? Antes de que pudiera conjeturar más, Black apareció con su traje. Su vestimenta era un pantalón oscuro, una camisa en forma de pechera de hierro con mangas hechas de cota de malla. Ante tal vestimenta, Whi-Two se sonrojo levemente, al igual que White y Black al notar como la chica que le gustaba estaba admirándolo.

—Black, te ves muy guapo con ese traje —Whi-Two lo tomo del brazo y lo puso al lado suyo—. Antes de la obra, quisiera tomarme una foto contigo, si no te molesta claro.

—Supongo que no —aunque se le notaba nervioso, pareciese como si Black disfrutara el momento—. White, toma la foto con mi móvil por favor.

—De acuerdo —con un leve tono de desagrado, White tomo el teléfono y enfoco a su hermano y la chica que lo tomaba de la cintura—. Digan queso.

—Queso —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Entonces White tomo la foto, notando como la expresión de temor de Black se convertía en una más alegre, a la vez que la de Whi-Two se notaba más sincera. Los tres pasaron la tarde charlando sobre la obra, sin evitar los coqueteos de Whi-Two hacia Black, los cuales parecían normalizarse al tiempo que Black se acostumbraba. Cuando el ocaso llego, ambos acompañaron a la chica a la salida.

—Tengo que irme a mi casa antes de que mi madre se preocupe —la chica desplegaba una sonrisa que cautivaba.

—No te preocupes, cuida mucho del traje —White estaba un poco más seria.

—No vemos mañana en los ensayos —Black le dedico una sonrisa.

—Claro, los veré allá —la chica de las coletas se acercó a White y beso su mejilla en señal de despedida, hizo lo mismo con Black y ambos se sonrojaron—. Adiós querido —la chica saco a su Unfezant de su pokeball y se fue.

Black salió del umbral para poder verla partir, se notaba en el cómo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. White solo cruzo los brazos y se recargo en el umbral.

—Espero lo hayas disfrutado tortolito —el sarcasmo era evidente en su tono de voz.

—Claro que lo hice —el chico se sonrojo—. Nunca había sido tan "atenta" conmigo.

—Supongo que se dio cuenta que eras un gran chico, no se —White suspiro—. Y por si lo preguntas, no tuve nada que ver.

—Bueno, de todas formas te lo debo —Black se acercó a White, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un cálido abrazo—. Muchas gracias hermana.

White se sonrojo ante el cálido abrazo de su hermano. Ese abrazo reflejaba más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Gratitud, alegría, cariño y algo de amor, amor fraternal. La hermana correspondió el abrazo, dejando salir una pequeña lágrima. Si su hermano era feliz, ella tambien.

100 kilómetros al norte de Ciudad Celeste, Región de Kanto

6 de agosto de 1945

El peregrinar de Chandler y Sofía había terminado, finalmente habían llegado al famoso lugar donde podrían vivir en paz. Ese "lugar seguro" no era más que una comunidad en medio del bosque, los cuales habían estado al margen de la guerra. Cuando llegaron, rápidamente los acogieron los lugareños y los hicieron parte de la comunidad.

Sofía se dedicó al tejido, mientras que Chandler consiguió un empleo en la mina de hierro de la comunidad. Ambos consiguieron tener una casa y vivir plácidamente por casi 3 meses. Mientras en Kanto la guerra seguía, con Johto tomando Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Plateada y Pueblo Paleta, y Unova tenía Ciudad Carmín, Pueblo Lavanda, Isla Canela y Ciudad Fucsia bajo su control. Solo Ciudad Azulona, Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Azafrán permanecían en una lucha que no los llevaría a nada.

Aunque la vida de Chandler y Sofía parecía que seguiría tranquila, había rumores de que Sinnoh y Unova atacarían el norte de Kanto, pero la forma de atacarlo sería una nunca antes vista; usarían una bomba atómica. Chandler ya tenía conocimiento del poder destructivo de esa cosas (se lo habían contado algunos soldados que fueron rescatados de tropas unovianas.

Ante la especulación, Chandler simplemente guardo la calma y resguardo su seguro anti sufrimiento en su bolsillo. No le conto nada a Sofía para no preocuparla, pero esa tarde se hizo evidente. Mucha gente huyo de la aldea y otras se encerraron con sus familias a rezar. Ante la duda, Chandler y Sofía se encerraron en su casa, prepararon café y se sentaron a ver el paisaje por la ventana de su habitación hecha de troncos.

—Finalmente me lo dirás ¿o no? —la voz de Sofía era seria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —fingiendo el desconocer de que hablaba.

—¿Porque muchos huyeron y otros están asustados?

—Tal vez sea el frio o algún Pokémon salvaje.

—Chandler... dime la verdad. ¿Unova va a atacar?

Con un suspiro, Chandler, se dio por vencido. La situación era difícil de ocultar, y entre más rápido enfrentaran la realidad, más fácil sería afrontarlo.

—Bueno, hay rumores de que Unova y Sinnoh atacaran el norte de la región para rodear la capital y conquistarla —el chico suspiro desalentado.

—¡Porque no me lo dijiste! —Se alarmo y se levantó de golpe—. Tenemos que huir de aquí para...

—No tiene caso —Chandler se levantó y tomo el brazo de su amada—. El tipo de ataque que harán no es por tierra, es por aire.

— ¿Un misil?

—Algo peor... —el chico se dio la vuelta, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. En el ejército, unos soldados unovianos nos contaron sobre la existencia de un poder que podía superar el poder de los Pokémon. Ese gran poder estaba siendo contenido en una bomba; le llaman, la bomba atómica.

— ¿Atómica?

—Sí, y es más poderosa que todo lo que haya visto. Incluso causa muerte mucho después de haber explotado —sin nada que hacer, Chandler se sentó—. Esto termino.

—No, no, ¡no! —la chica grito y cayo, presa del pánico—. Ese no puede ser el final, tenemos que huir o llamar al ejército o...

—Nada servirá, el ejército no nos creerá, además de que no perderán tiempo enviando antiaéreos a un lugar tan desolado como este —con mucho desanimo, el chico busco algo en su bolsillo.

—Moriremos entonces... justo cuando pensé que nuestras vidas habían hallado el camino, seremos exterminados —la chica cayo, se hinco y comenzó a llorar.

Aunque Chandler quería consolarla, no había tiempo que perder. Al horizonte se podía escuchar el sonido de un avión acercándose. Con gran prisa, se acercó a su triste novia y toco su hombro.

—Mira, realmente no deseo que los dos suframos —levantando el rostro de la joven—. Esa bomba te hace sufrir más si no te mata al instante.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tomar esto —saco dos píldoras azules y mostrándoselas a su confusa novia—. Son píldoras de silicio, causan una muerte indolora y rápida, me las dio un soldado de Kalos.

Sofía vio las pastillas con impotencia, no había otra alternativa. O se suicidaban o sufrían las consecuencias de aquella arma tan poderosa que ella desconocía. El tiempo se acababa cuando ya era visible el avión en el cielo.

—Sabes, si el mito es cierto, seremos gemelos en la otra vida —con algo de miedo, la chica tomo la píldora.

—Espero que no sea tan feo —con un último chiste, el chico se acercó a su amada—. Lamento no haberte protegido.

—No importa ahora... te amo Chandler —colocando la píldora en la punta de su lengua.

—Tambien te amo, Sofía —poniéndola el tambien en su propia lengua.

Y una vez así, uno se precipitó hacia el otro y chocaron sus labios. Chandler tomo su espalda y Sofía acaricio el rostro de su amado. Mientras sus labios chocaban, lentamente las píldoras entraban en sus estómagos y comenzaron el envenenamiento de sus cuerpos. Realmente no les importo, ambos sintieron una gran paz al momento en el que escucharon un ensordecedor sonido, proveniente del sur. Cuando sus labios se despejaron y la espuma comenzó a brotar de sus labios, sonrieron, felices de dejar este mundo los dos, como una pareja que realmente se amá.

Ciudad Porcelana, Región de Unova

18 de diciembre del 2015

La preparatoria de Ciudad Porcelana se vistió de gala en su quinto evento artístico. Todo el edificio estaba a reventar de gente de toda la región, tambien estaba lleno de adornos navideños y luces para festejar estas fiestas.

El programa planteaba que primero se disfrutara del coro de Bianca, seguido de la danza del "cascanueces" de Iris y finalizaría con la obra de teatro de White (la más dispar con respecto a los temas). Los dos actos anteriores ya se habían llevado a cabo, solo faltaba la obra de White.

Aunque la mayoría de los actores estaban listo, White estaba preocupada porque Whi-Two no había llegado y la obra de empezar estaba cerca. Cuando sus nervios estaban llegando al límite, el sonido de su teléfono pareció calmar sus nervios.

—¿White? —era su amiga desde el otro lado de la bocina.

—¿Dónde rayos estas, faltan cinco minutos para que la función empiece —la voz de White notaba mucha desesperación.

—El problema, es que la lancha que me llevaría no está, y mi madre se llevó a mis Pokémon de tipo volador y agua.

—Maldición —sus nervios volvieron—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que llegues?

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que busques a alguien más que yo... lo siento.

—Maldita sea —White se rasco la cabeza—. Tratare de buscar a alguien, déseme suerte.

Sin perder tiempo, White apago el teléfono de golpe (los nervios no le hicieron distinguir entre colgar y apagar) y miro a su alrededor. Aunque la roma de Whi-Two estaba en el foro, pero no había nadie quien pudiese ser Baiolet. Solo habia una posibilidad pero... seria asqueroso.

—Oye White, ¿dónde está...? —Black llego para hablar con White, pero fue callado rápidamente por la misma.

—Escucha, Whi-Two no pudo venir y no hay nadie que pueda sustituirla... por lo que yo la reemplazare.

—¡¿Que?! —Black grito sorprendido— No pienso besar a mi hermana.

—Yo tampoco, pero solo queda esa opción —White suspiro—. Escucha, entiendo que esto resulta raro, pero debemos ser profesionales con esto. Piensa que realmente soy Whi-Two.

—Pero ¿y si la gente te reconoce?

—Usare un antifaz y... algo para rellenar mi sostén —se sonrojo—. Mira, solo será una vez, solo piensa que soy otra chica, y toma esto —entregándole un labial de sabor chocolate—. Almenos así no será tan asqueroso.

—De acuerdo —suspiro—. Ojala no vomitemos en pleno escenario.

—Eso espero, anda ve y preparate, yo haré lo mismo.

Y con un último suspiro apagado, ambos caminaron para terminar de arreglarse.

[...]

La obra se desarrolló sin muchas complicaciones. White sabía a la perfección que tenía que hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. Mientras que Black se mostró levemente nervioso, pero cuando la obra avanzo más, se sintió más confiado. Lo estaban haciendo bien y el nadie notaba que White era Baiolet (ni siquiera los propios actores, los cuales se preguntaban donde estaba su directora).

Finalmente el momento había llegado. Se encontraban en la parte de la historia donde Baiolet y Henry se venían acorralados por las tropas independentistas de Unova. Sin sus preciadas armas. Solo les quedaba esperar la muerte de sus atacantes.

—Baiolet, lamento informarte de que no creo que salgamos vivos de esta —Black coloco una mesa en la puerta de utilería del escenario.

—Desafortunadamente lose, si ese estúpido no hubiera roto mi arco pudiera haber planeado un contra ataque —White suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo del escenario, con un poco de sangre falsa en sus brazos.

Poco quedaba para la escena final, las piernas de Black temblaban un poco, pero tenía que mantener el profesionalismo (si a eso se le puede llamar el besar a tu hermana. Black se acercó a su hermana y se hinco.

—En cualquier momento nos encontraran y nos mataran antes de que tan séquiese pudiéramos ver a nuestro verdugo, así que ¿quieres hacer?

—No hay muchas cosas que podamos hacer. No hay alcohol ni cigarrillos en esta maldita caballa, e insultar a esos locos no nos servirá de nada... —White se quedó mirando a los ojos de su hermano— ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo bien que se te ve ese traje?

—Vamos Baiolet, ¿te pondrás cursi en tus últimos momentos de vida?

—Oye, a pesar de mi maestría con el arco, sigo siendo una chica —fingió enojo—. Realmente lamento que esto termine así.

—Yo tambien, si reencarnamos algún día, promete que me recordaras matar al idiota que nos propuso venir aquí —las risas del público se hicieron notar.

Se pudieron escuchar ruidos de personas tratando de entrar al escenario.

—Quiero morir sintiendo tus labios una vez más —la chica coloco su temblorosa mano en el rostro de Black.

—Su-supongo que está bien —cierto nerviosismo se hizo presente en Black—. Te vere en el otro mundo, mi querida Baiolet...

—Oh Henry...

Y con gran temor, Black se acercó levemente a los labios de White, pero se quedó quieto un breve momento, esperando algún milagro para evitar el acto. White noto el nerviosismo de Black y decidió tomarlo por la fuerza. Tomo su camisa con fuerza y lo precipito hacia sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos y trataron de pensar en otra cosa cuando sus labios chocaron, aunque al principio estaban quietos, White comenzó a mover sus labios como si de un beso normal se tratara. Black decidió seguir los movimientos, en su mente solo quería pensar que era Whi-Two a la que besaba. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación sintieron los dos. Ambos sentían una especie de placer y gusto por el beso, comenzaron a disfrutarlo más, como si el hecho de que fueran hermanos no importara. Pasaron así casi 20 segundos, hasta que finalmente tres actores vestidos de soldados entraron a la fuerza, y detonaron sus pistolas de pintura hacia el casco de Black.

Al sentir la bala en su casco, Black volvió a la realidad y se dejó caer hacia el pecho de White, estaba tambien cayo y dejo que se derrama un saco de sangre falsa ubicada en su corona. Al final Black termino en los pechos llenos de papel de White, quien tambien estaba en el suelo.

—Parece que los matamos en su mejor momento —el soldado se acercó a los dos chicos.

—Hombre macho, murieron como una pareja feliz, eso me hace sentir menos culpable.

—Mejor vámonos y avisemos donde están sus cuerpos.

Ambos se fueron y el narrador comenzó a contar el destino de los cuerpos y de la guerra, el telón se cerró, toda la gente se levantó y homenajeó la obra, realmente les encanto. El telón se volvió a abrir, mostrando a todos los actores de la obra para agradecer, pero White no estaba, lo cual extraño a muchos de los actores excepto a Black, quien estaba aún analizando aquel beso.

Cuando finalmente la obra termino, Black se colocó su ropa normal y se dispuso a irse a su casa y dormir por un buen rato, pero una voz familiar lo llamo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —era Whi-Two, quien había llegado en la escena final.

—Oh, gracias —se sorprendió levemente al verla—. Aunque me hubiese gustado que hubieras actuado.

—Sí, de verdad perdón, se me complicaron las cosas —la cara de Whi-Two mostraba arrepentimiento—. ¿Y a quien usaron de reemplazo?

—Bueno veras...

—Una antigua amiga mía —de repente apareció White, algo agitada y con su ropa normal—. Resulta que ella sabía a la perfección el guion y pues, se le hizo sencillo.

—¿Y dónde está tu amiga? —pregunto la chica de las coletas.

—Tuvo que irse rápido, tenía una cita o algo así —la chica se acercó a su hermano y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro—. Me dijo que besas bien hermanito.

—Oh enserio —el color rojo se hizo presente en la cara de Black—, dile que gracias... supongo, igual ella besa muy bien... quiero decir.

—Mejor no digas nadas —el rubor se hizo presente en White, pero ella trato de disimularlo desviando la mirada—. Puede que Whi-Two se enoje.

—Oh vamos, solo fue un obra, aunque me hubiese gustado participar y... Black, ¿te gustaría ir por un porchelado conmigo?

—¿Yo? Bueno... —su voz se volvió algo más nerviosa—. Me encantaría.

—Genial —Whi-Two tomo el brazo de Black—. Bueno White, de nuevo lamento mucho no haber podido llegar a tiempo y...

—No te preocupes —simulando los pequeños celos que sentía—, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿vale?

—Claro —con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, iré a casa para descansar un rato. Y no te preocupes hermano, le diré a mama que aprobaste artes y saliste a comer —con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer los vio—. Cuídense.

—Vale cuidate —dijo Black sin más palabras.

—Adiós amiga, te lo devolveré temprano.

Y con una gran sonrisa, Whi-Two y Black salieron en (si se le puede llamar) primera cita. Black aún estaba algo confuso, pero el tener a esa chica tan cerca de él lo animaba a estar con ella. Por su parte, White sonrió y salió de la preparatoria sin responder las preguntas de su paradero. Tenía mucho que pensar antes de cualquier otra cosa. Las cosas habían salido como ella quiso; la obra fue un éxito, logro reemplazar a Whi-Two y nadie se dio cuenta de que ella era Baiolet. Pero aún no se sentía satisfecha, algo con el hecho de que su amiga saliera con su hermana la tenía un tanto "celosa". Pero al final del día, ella quería la felicidad de su hermano, y lo había logrado. Miro el mar de la ciudad y suspiro.

—Si tú eres feliz, yo tambien lo soy.


End file.
